


Big Guy

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Imaginext
Genre: Held Down, M/M, Roughness, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was plain to anyone with eyes that Johnny Ladders was bigger than Samuel Stratus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Guy

It was plain to anyone with eyes that Johnny Ladders was bigger than Samuel Stratus. Johnny was a good half-foot taller than him and had bulky arm muscles that were thrice as large as the Doctor’s.  The scientist always seemed petite when compared to the rest of the Imaginext Defenders, but when he stood next to the Chief the way he was dwarfed was almost comical to behold.

But Samuel really liked it that way.

He liked that he could be completely encompassed by Johnny’s massiveness. He loved the feeling of powerlessness and submission that came over him when Johnny would lift him and roughly handle him during sex – loved when Johnny grasped his wrists as if to immobilize him, while his  ponderous weight shift over Sam with each thrust. At times, the heftiness bearing down on Sam would almost be unmanageable, sometimes knocking the breath right out of his chest and causing him to see stars. The density of Johnny’s mass when he chose to use it on Samuel was unaccountably erotic and it always left the Doctor on the counterpoise of orgasm; he would finally tumble over when Johnny forcefully crushed him down into the mattress – he was tiny and absolutely helpless against it, as he would come all over his own stomach.

Then Johnny would usually roll them over so that Sam was straddling his hips. The chief would grip him around the small waist and push him down onto his girthy cock, and then Johnny would lift Sam up and shove him down, huge hands demanding _harder_ and _faster_ the longer he worked him. Samuel always though that he must look quite the spectacle precariously balanced over Johnny’s huge body with a dick the thickness of his own arm deep in his ass.

Even the amount that Johnny came was almost ridiculously voluminous – it would fill Sam up completely, and not let up at all. Johnny would hold him down and continue to pour into him long after overfilling him, come rolling down to coat the Doctor’s thighs. Whenever Johnny finished spending into him, large hands would grasp him around the sides and lift him off, more spunk dribbling out of Sam as his lover moved him so they could lie side by side.

That was something that Samuel actually liked almost as much as the sex itself. Because Johnny would wrap him up in his arms and legs and just enfold Sam’s smaller form into him. He would be completely surrounded by all of the safety that the fire chief could offer. Totally enclosed in all of that protection and love almost made him want to cry sometimes he was so happy. He would always make a wish that he would have his big guy to look after him and give him what he needed. Then he would burrow himself in just a little bit closer and kiss Johnny’s chest while he slept and he would fall asleep too, with a smile on his face, snuggled up warmly. 


End file.
